efcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma'el
Ma'el was an ancient Taelon scientist who arrived on Earth two thousand years before his compatriots. Early life Ma'el was noted for being the first Taelon to arrive on Earth. Around two thousand years ago, he left his home galaxy for a voyage to the planet Earth in order to secretly study its native species. (Episode: Dimensions) In order to support him on this mission, he was provided with a lightly armed research vessel. (Episode: Timebomb) His last act was a prediction of the future where he stated that a Kimera oracle would emerge and speak in its native language where it would tell of the salvation of the Taelon race. (Episode: Epiphany) Part of his prophecy held that in the Taelons darkest moment, a light would emerge that would bring about their salvation. (Episode: The Point of No Return) Before he departed Taelon space, Ma'el was known to have visited an abandoned colony where members of his species fell victim to the Pesh'tal virus. Though the disease had not been seen in thousands of years, Ma'el managed to retain a sample of the plague which he kept stored within his science vessel. (Episode: Sanctuary) His act would be the very first starflight conducted by his people and the distant voyage was meant to be a one way trip for Ma'el thus preventing him with the means of returning to his Homeworld. Upon arriving on Earth, his mission was to determine whether an encounter between the Taelons and Humanity would be mutually beneficial between the two species. Ma'el's findings were supposed to be later sent to the Taelons as this would determine whether the Taelons would proceed with their plans or forever abandoned Earth. A fact not known to anyone at the time was that Ma'el had quickly grown fond of the Human race and he came to believe that his fellow people would choose to exploit mankind. Thus, he left a message for the Taelons warning them not to come to Earth under any circumstances. However, he also included the fact that if they did arrive, they were to treat Humanity as true equals. (Episode: The Secret of Strand Hill) During his time on Earth, he established a laboratory in Ireland at a place called Strand Hill. He became considered a deity by the native Irish people who believed Ma'el to be a great kind and later created a tomb for the facility thus keeping his many relics intact for centuries. (Episode: The Secret of Strand Hill) Ma'el proved pivotal in saving hundreds of humans when he discovered that mankind had discovered a rare plant which, when ingested, became highly addictive to humans and eventually led to death. In order to save mankind, he created a counter agent that combated the effects of the plant as well as destroyed the organisms but left a sample within his laboratory. Ma'el recorded his findings both in a series of stone tablets as well as a datalog in order to warn anyone that might uncover the samples. (Episode: Bliss) One notable act whilst amongst Humanity was the fact that he engineered several humans so that they could become a psychic race. This was in an attempt to allow them to connect with the Commonality and thus promote Taelons' acceptance of mankind. (Episode: If You Could Read My Mind) One of the few devices Ma'el left in his Ireland laboratory was a device capable of allowing travellers to journey into the future and back. This was despite the stance of the Taelons which forbid travel through the "fifth dimension" namely time travel. (Episode: A Stitch in Time) As he continued his search throughout the globe on Earth, the Taelon scientist eventually discovered technologically advanced ruins located in an extinct volcano in Southern Asia. Travelling there, Ma'el discovered an Atavan regeneration chamber that was similar yet different from Taelon technology. It was there that Ma'el found a means for his peoples survival and created a beacon in place that would awaken once one of his relic's were deciphered. His intention was the restoration of the original Atavus race in order to save both the Taelons and Jaridian species. (Episode: The Point of No Return) Ma'el later created a relic that contained the sum total of his research about his findings which included the fact that mankind was the missing evolutionary link between the Taelons and the Jaridians. Thus, he believed that without humanity, both his own race and the Jaridians would be doomed to extinction. In order to protect his research, Ma'el encoded the data within an artifact but encrypted it heavily through the use of chaos theory which was beyond Taelon understanding as their minds were too rigid thus allowing humanity to be heavily involved in the matter. Furthermore, after being decoded, the relic needed to be activated by both a human and a Taelon which would ensure that mankind was involved in the matter. (Episode: Abduction) His manuscript was also said to contain the primer for the synthesizing of core energy. (Episode: Keys to the Kingdom) Though his laboratory was located in Ireland, Ma'el later travelled to the region later known as South America in a place called Peru. There, he made contact with the native Incan Empire and formed a close friendship with its natives. At that time, he provided them with several artifacts such as diamonds created through artificial means as well as a Taelon artifact to keep. He also buried his ship beneath the Pacific Ocean with the Incans creating a temple who's tunnel network connected it to the ship. (Episode: The Once and Future World) During his final years, Ma'el journeyed across the Earth and encountered a young Roman Senator by the name of Salvius Julianus which impressed the elderly Taelon scientist. He decided to make Senator Julianus a surrogate for his actions in the future. This was because Ma'el had grave doubts on the intentions of his species when they decided to arrive on Earth as well as if they would heed his warnings. As his own personal teachings prohibited from acting out against his people, Ma'el decided to entrust Salvius Julianus with the important task of judging the Taelons motivations when they arrived. Giving him access to his science ship, Ma'el instructed his vessel to keep Julianus alive no matter the cost. Eventually, Ma'el perished and Julianus roamed the Earth for centuries as the science ships cryo systems were instructed to awaken him once every century. During his travels, he encountered numerous people from different ages who accepted to join him. These people were also stored in the cryo systems and would wait alongside Julianus for the appointed day. (Episode: Timebomb) Legacy Two thousand years later, the Taelons arrived on Earth where they set themselves up as benevolent aliens who intended to aid mankind. Despite this being the case, they had ulterior motives which involved the survival of their kind and also sought to locate the research data of Ma'el. During a tourist expedition in Ireland, ancient Taelon artifacts were discovered. This prompted the Companions to dispatch William Boone along with FBI Agent Ronald Sandoval to excavate the tomb as well as uncover any relevant research data present. (Episode: The Secret of Strand Hill) Following the discovery of Ma'el's laboratory, a movement of humans was spawned known as the Taelonists that attempted to emulate the Taelons through the writings left behind by Ma'el. Their explorations of the ruins led to Dr. Catherine Cox stumbling into Ma'els research facility where she encountered the rare lotus plant that had previously afflicted humanity. Taking the plant, she used Taelon delivery tools to create orbs that passed the addictive feelings of the drug into humans thus creating a new drug called Bliss. This was eventually stopped by Liam Kincaid who managed to end the threat the drug posed to mankind. (Episode: Bliss) During the fifth year of the Taelons arrival over Earth, events began on Ma'els ship where Julianus was awakened from his cryogenic sleep. The Roman quickly realized that his compatriots had died when the vessels systems had failed and instead it devoted power to protect the former senator. Furthermore, the ship had been damaged thus it did not awaken Julianus in his century long waking cycles. When he fully came to his senses, he activated the science vessels repair systems thus allowing it to regenerate after which he confronted the Taelons on their arrival on Earth. Speaking to Synod leader Zo'or, he asked whether the Taelons had received Ma'els message to stay away from Earth. Zo'or replied that they did but they chose to ignore Ma'el's findings. Seeing that Ma'el's fears coming to reality, Julianus pronounced a judgement of death over the Taelons and sent the science ship to ram the Taelon Mothership. However, the actions of Liam Kincaid and Renee Palmer led to Julianus's accidental death along with the science ships premature destruction through the activation of its self destruct code. (Episode: Timebomb) Though the research ship was destroyed, the relic containing Ma'els research remained and was stored on the Mothership. For three years, Da'an had Emily King study the artifact and had manipulated her memories into making her believe she was Andrea Mazar. As she was a mathematician who studied chaos theory, it was deemed she was perfect for studying the relic. However, she came to realize that Da'an had lied to her and she wounded him before escaping the Mothership with the aid of Volunteer Joan Price. After that moment, a manhunt was authorized to capture Dr. Mazar who in turn was desperately attempting to decipher the relic as after it had been removed it began to slowly degrade. Thus, if it was not deciphered in time, the data would corrode and be completely lost. Despite her attempts, it was decided by Major Kincaid to take the artifact to the Taelons where Liam interfaced with it alongside Zo'or both of whom learnt that mankind was a vital link for both the Taelons and the Jaridians. (Episode: Abductions) During the continued study of the Relic with Major Kincaid, both Liam and Zo'or learnt that the manuscipt contained the secrets of synthesizing core energy. After its theft, Zo'or went on a rampage until it was returned. However, as Liam Kincaid was sufficiently advanced, the Relic was unable to be fully accessed and the secret of core energy was still lost. (Episode: Keys to the Kingdom) Following this event, Liam Kincaid experienced a near death state where he met his Kimera father Ha'Gel and took the necessary step in fulfilling his destiny. After awakening the Taelons from death stasis, Kincaid glowed in a beam of light before Da'an. While at first Da'an believed that in a fit of madness Kincaid had doomed his race, he quickly realized that Liam had spoke in the Kimera language in words that revealed that the Taelon salvation was upon them just as Ma'el had forseen. Removing the rest of the Taelons from death stasis, they drained Zo'or of his enhanced energy reserves which gave them another three months of existence where they attempted to find a cure before they died out as a race since they could not enter stasis again. (Episode: Epiphany) : In a parallel reality, Ma'el never went to Earth and instead remained within the Taelons where he became one of their most esteemed leaders as well as the mentor of Da'an until he was forced from power. (Episode: Dimensions)